Head Over Heels, Can't Take How I Feel
by SarcasticallyDisconsolate
Summary: Kagome still pines after Inuyasha. She wants to have her feelings acknowledged clearly, and well, if he won't make a move or at least reject her she'll have to take matters into her own hands to see where his heart lies. A short one-shot! (InuKag is life)


It was a peaceful day in Feudal Japan. Or at least, Kagome thought so; since they hadn't been attacked by any demons or targeted by loons yet.

Nothing stressful that required immediate attention was happening. To her comfort, she sat on a blanket she had brought with her in her overnight bag. Inuyasha was beside her, the wind blowing his silver hair away from his face. His ears twitched every now and then, but he was still and serene otherwise.

Kagome gazed at him, studying the profile of his face. He looked deep in thought, golden eyes dark and half lidded as he looked ahead at nothing in particular. His lips pressed together, still full and tantalizing.. She wanted to touch him. Let her fingers ghost over the side of his face and trace his jawline and neck-

She stopped that train of thought quickly as a light blush bloomed on her cheeks. This was Inuyasha she was thinking about! The stupid jerk that kept breaking her heart only to fix it again unknowingly and make it ache once more with an even stronger love for him. Sometimes she honestly thought he might feel the same.. Would he? While Kikyo was still around, and part of him would always be linked to her, Kagome remembered how jealous he would get over Koga's proclamations of love.

What would he do if she tried to flirt with him? Was flirting even a thing in these times?! Ugh.. But in her days it wasn't uncommon for girls to be bold and make the first move. Maybe she could give it a try.

"Inuyasha..," Kagome called his name softly and gently bit her lip when he turned to look at her.

"Yeah, did you want something?" He asked obliviously as she batted her eyelashes the way she had seen other girls do in front of the boys that they liked.

She didn't say anything, so his eyebrows knitted together in concern. "What's wrong with you, did you get something in your eye?"

Kagome stopped, feeling irritated. She shook her head and tried not so sigh, "No, I'm fine.."

"Okay.. Look, don't start getting weird on me. You're helping me get the jewel shards back together, and how are we supposed to do that if you decide to go crazy?" The half demon continued, although Kagome knew he didn't really mean it. He was just being his usual self.. And ruining the romantic mood she was trying to set.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Kagome asked, although at the moment she really would've rather said "sit boy" and watch him land on his face. How could he be so blind to her advances?!

"Uh.. I guess?" Inuyasha seemed puzzled by the question, and it was comical how wide his eyes had gotten. And was that a blush on his face..?

"You guess?" One of her eyes twitched in irritation at the answer.

"Well, yeah.." He looked away awkwardly.

Kagome wanted to slap a hand to her forehead, but instead moved closer to him with a confidence she didn't know she had in her.

"Inuyasha, look at me."

He did, their eyes meeting. Kagome allowed hers to flutter shut as she leant in and pressed her lips to his. It was warm, and sweet. His lips were softer than she had expected, and they parted in surprise. She tried to stifle a giggle as she pulled back to see his face flushed red. Redder than the clothes he wore.

She smiled so hard it hurt her face. Her heart felt lighter now after kissing him, despite not really knowing how he felt about the ordeal.

"I-I, you.. What, I mean.., what?!" Inuyasha stammered dumbly, his face burning bright. She wanted to press her cool palms to the sides of his face and sooth him with butterfly kisses, or embrace him..

"Sorry, did I cross a line?" She asked, after a moment or so more of his shocked stare.

"No, you haven't.. But I-, I might." He pulled her close and kissed her hard.

The two didn't fully part any time soon. Later, when the others saw them with their hands entwined and their fingers laced together, wearing stupid sappy smiles whilst openly exchanging love filled glances, who could really say they were surprised?


End file.
